


One Day At A Time

by trashy_kai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please review!! ^^ I want to know what you think of this.. Should I continue? is it awfull? you want me to stop it?</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Bar

Chapter 1 – The Bar  
It was almost three a.m. and Dean was still awake.  
He couldn’t sleep, he had tried to listen to some music, he tried to watch one of those shows on TV but he just wanted to know more about it, and he paid more attention to it, than he should have had.  
Despite the fact that he ignored what people would think about him if they knew that he was watching “Gossip Girl” he didn’t care. There was only one person that could be capable of finding that he watched two episodes, and that person is his brother Sam. And right now, Sam was sleeping in the room next door (yep, Dean checked if Sammy was still asleep when he started watching the show).  
He was trying not to think about anything, but when he watched the episode, he wanted to know if those guys Chuck and Blair were going to be together. He thought that they were so much alike, and they obviously liked each other, so why not just admit it already?!  
Obviously, after those two episodes, he wanted to sleep even less, so he just got up, and wandered into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, his arm went to the cold spot and tried to grab a beer, instead he grabbed air.  
“What?!” said Dean, looking inside the fridge only to find out they were out of drinks.  
After thinking for a few seconds, he understood that Sam wouldn’t notice if he was out for a couple of hours, so he grabbed his wallet, his phone, his house keys and his Baby’s keys.  
Thinking that if Sam woke up in the middle of the night and tried to look for him, he would be worried to find Dean’s room empty just like the rest of their place, so Dean picked up a paper and wrote “I’m going to The Bar. We’re out of drinks, maybe I’ll buy some more in my way back if I remember.”  
He thought that it was enough like this and he left.

He got to The Bar, and ordered a glass of Scotch. He was one of the about ten people in there (counting with the two waiters and himself). There were two women and one of them was with a men. Dean wanted some company, but he thought that a women wouldn’t understand him, so he stayed in his seat for a while.  
A couple of shots later, a guy entered The Bar and seated next to Dean.  
Dean looked at him. He was wearing a suit and a trench coat. The guy looked even more miserable than Dean himself.  
“Hey buddy. You look awful, if you need to talk, I don’t mind hearing you out.” Dean said. That was something he would want if he was that miserable.  
The guy looked at Dean, his eyes were watery and he had a really sad face.  
“Thanks. But no thanks.” He replied.  
Dean was amazed. That guy’s eyes were so blue. He thought that he could get lost in those eyes, and never come back to reality. And his voice… That guy’s voice was so sexy.  
“Alright. My name’s Dean Winchester.”  
He didn’t know why he just introduced himself to that person. This was the first time they met, and most likely they would never meet again. Still, he wanted to hear that voice a bit more. Even though he was bisexual he always preferred women rather than men, but right now he couldn’t care less if a women striped in front of him, while he was talking to that men.  
“Hello Dean. My name is Castiel.” he said.  
When Castiel said his name, Dean got a shiver. That name was probably the best name he ever heard of, and that voice saying it made it even better.  
“Castiel? That’s a great name! I wish I had a name as awesome as that one!!” said Dean with a smile, trying to make Castiel smile. He didn’t know why but he would love to see Castiel smile.  
Castiel looked at him surprised.  
“Really? Most people think it’s awful, and just call me Cas, or never talk to me again.”  
Dean’s eyebrows arched.  
“What kind of people have you been talking to?! Castiel is a great name!! I agree that it’s a bit mouthful but Castiel is great!” Dean was not just trying to make Castiel smile anymore. He was dead serious. “But if you want me to call you Cas, I can do it.”  
“Whatever, I’m fine with both.” He replied quickly.  
“Alright Cas. You just can’t be fine with people not wanting to talk to you because of your name. So what’s wrong with them?!” Dean sounded so serious that Castiel was surprised.  
“Well, most of them think that I’m not interesting, but there are also people who think that my interests are too boring, so they give up trying to know me.” He replied as simply as he could.  
Dean was astonished.  
“How can people be so self-centered? What the hell do you tell them?”  
Castiel thought for a second.  
“Well, normally they ask me personal questions, and they don’t like to hear me answer them.”  
“You can’t be that bad. Can I try?” Dean asked curious.  
“If you really want to. Let me just say this… It was nice talking to someone just for a bit, thank you.”  
“What do you do with your free time?” Started Dean.  
“I like to take walks. It’s something that calms me down.” He simply answered.  
“I like that too. See! I’m not going to leave you alone just because of that.” Dean smiled.  
Castiel looked Dean in the eyes. Dean was different than everyone Cas had ever met.  
“What do you do? I mean, what’s your job?” Dean was curious, what could Castiel do to make people run away from him?!  
“I’m a photographer. I love to take pictures… Buildings, nature, animals… Everything.”  
Cas’ lips starting to form a smile.  
“Well, I would love to see some of your pictures.” Dean was really interested in all lot of things. He loved action. He was a cop, so he was always running trying to catch a “bad guy” so he liked to calm himself down by watching crappy shows and see photographs.  
“Really?” Cas was really surprised. “Usually, by now, people say that anyone can take pictures. And they stop paying attention to the conversation.”  
“Next question… Hmm… Let me see… Do you like to read?”  
Cas’ eyes started glowing. He was excited with that question.  
“Yes! I love to read!” Not wanting to scare Dean away he stopped there.  
“And… What kind of books do you like?” Dean asked, smiling.  
“I like classics like Shakespeare, I like fantasy books like Harry Potter, I like mythology books more than anything… like Percy Jackson, Dark Hunter…” suddenly Cas shut his mouth.  
He looked like he regretted saying what he just said. If Dean knew what the books were about, he would never talk to him again. And Cas was starting to like the guy.  
“Any problem Cas?” asked Dean, noticing the sudden change in Cas’ humor.  
“Hmm.. Nothing. I-It’s just… I-I shouldn’t ha-have said that.” He was stuttering a lot.  
“What? That you like to read books about having sex with hot guys?” asked Dean.  
Castiel looked at him horrified. “How does he know?!” was all that Cas could think about.  
“I don’t see how that could make anyone get away from someone.” Dean said simply.  
“What?” Cas couldn’t believe it. “How do you know that?”  
Dean blushed.  
“Well… This is one of my guilty pleasures. I like to read those books. I mean, you read of them, and you have to read the next one… You just can’t stop!”  
Cas looked at Dean. He looks cute when he blushes Cas thought, and then blushed himself for thinking of those things, he had just met the guy, for god’s sake!  
“You shouldn’t be ashamed for liking what you like!” Dean told him.  
Suddenly Cas looked at the waiter and asked for a beer.  
“What do you tell people to make want to never talk to you?”  
“They just get bored with me. I usually talk too much, and then they think I don’t want to talk to them, that I want to scare them off… At least that’s what my brother says they think.”  
Dean looked at him.  
“And your brother thinks that too?” he was starting to feel really sorry for this guy. No friends, and even his brother didn’t like him?!  
“No. Gabriel is my best friend. He is the only one that understands me.” Cas replied shortly.  
“That better be it. If anyone messed with Sammy like that I would fucking kill them.” Dean said angrily.  
“Sammy?” Cas asked out loud, but in his mind he was thinking Please don’t be your boyfriend. Please don’t be your boyfriend. Please don’t be your boyfriend.  
“Sammy… My baby brother.” Dean answered with a fond smile.  
“Baby brother? How old is he?” Castiel wanted to know more about this guy Dean. He was nice enough to still be talking to him, so he should be a nice enough person for him to befriend.  
“Well… He’s no exactly a baby… But he will always be my baby brother.” Dean replied. “He’s twenty two. Four years younger than me…”  
Still smiling, Dean looked at Cas. He had no idea why he just let Cas know his age, but he felt like it was important to share that with him.  
“Well… I have to wake up early tomorrow, so maybe…“ said Castiel, looking at his watch. “WHAT?! IT’S 4 AM?! Sorry, Dean. I have to get going or I won’t wake up tomorrow… hmm.. today. Sorry! And thanks for talking with me.”  
And with that Cas paid what he drank, he got out of there, leaving Dean alone.


	2. Making Plans

Chapter 2 – Making Plans  
Dean didn’t know what to think. Was that guy joking?! They had been talking for half an hour, and then he realizes he is late and just goes away?  
It didn’t make sense to him… Castiel was saying that he hardly connects with people, and when he talked so much with Dean, he doesn’t even leave his number, anything. He tried not to think about it.  
Dean stayed at The Bar for a few more minutes. When he thought that he was never going to see the other man, the door opened and Castiel came through it. He got a pen out and wrote his number in a napkin.  
Without saying anything else, he just went away again.  
Dean smiled at the napkin. He got a new friend. A special one. Dean thought still smiling.

At 10 am, Dean was at the police station, sitting in front of his desk. He wanted to go out, but he needed to fill a report. He should have filled it once he got it, but Dean decided to be lazy (again) and fill it when it was near the deadline. So here he was, filling the report, which was due to, Dean looked at his watch to see how much time he had left, twenty minutes.  
He was staring at the page. He wrote everything he remembered, searched for any misspelled words. There were none, so he went to hand it over.  
When he got to his boss’ office, he knocked.  
“Come on in.” he heard the rough voice saying.  
Dean opened the door and got inside.  
“Hey, I just wanted to hand this over.”  
His boss looked at him.  
“You look like shit! What happened to you?”  
Despite their relationship at work, his boss was also kind of a father to Dean.  
“I decided it was a good idea to go to a bar and stay there ‘till 4 a.m.” he simply replied.  
“One of this days those visits will kill you, idjit.” Bobby said to him.  
“Nah…” Dean replied with a smile, looking at the window. “I don’t realy regret going there last night.”  
Bobby frowned at him.  
“What do ya mean? You met a girl or something?” he asked.  
Dean’s face turned to Bobby.  
“Something like that… But here you go. Here’s the report. See ya later, Bobby.”  
“Hey. We’re still up for this Saturday?” Bobby asked when Dean was reaching the door.  
“Of course, man. I think the word weekly means something.” Dean told him.  
It was already Tuesday, and usually Bobby confirmed their weekly dinner then. He thought that there would be a day, Dean would ask him to reschedule their lunch. But they have been meeting together with Sam every damn Saturday for the last five years. Not even once Dean said he couldn’t go. Sam had missed some when he was with his girlfriend, Jess. But despite Sam not going, Dean was always there. Bobby was sad that he was alone for such a long time. Not that he could speak much, since his wife died Bobby had been alone, except for the two boys and Mary who would always come and join them. But she died three years ago, in a car accident. Since then he hadn’t want to be with anyone.  
Bobby got up and started following the path Dean had taken, and went to his desk.  
“Dean ‘Something like that’ is not going to talk to you if you don’t call her.” Bobby said quietly.  
Dean looked up. The man knew that he had gotten the number from Castiel, and by the look of the situation he also knew that Dean hadn’t called him yet.  
“I don’t know man. What if he won’t answer?” Dean asked. He was really scared. He liked Castiel, and he didn’t want to mess it up.  
“He? Well, ask him to come and join us this Saturday, as if you want to hang out with him, make some excuse.”  
Dean knew that Bobby never had any problem with his sexuality, but still he felt a bit awkward talking to him about boys.  
“He said he doesn’t have many friends. For god’s sake, he said his best friend is his brother. I don’t think he wants to come over to lunch with a bunch of people that he doesn’t know, I know we talked, but it only for half an hour or so.” Dean said, worried. How would he call Castiel?!  
When it was stuff about girls/boys, he was a coward.  
Bobby knew too well that Dean was a coward.  
“That’s the perfect excuse! You ask him to come meet new people. And if he says he doesn’t want to come, you say he can bring his brother.”  
Dean looked into Bobby’s eyes.  
“You make miracles man, but I don’t know. What if he doesn’t remember me?! He was pretty drunk last night and…”  
“If you don’t call him you’ll never know.”  
“…he didn’t give me his number at first.”  
Dean thought about Bobby’s words. He was right. How would he know if he didn’t call. But that still scared him.  
As if reading Dean’s anxiety, Bobby placed his hand in the boy’s shoulder.  
“You should leave the world of ‘ifs’ and start to live.”  
“I know that.” He knew that but that didn’t mean that he was less scared of all those possible endings.  
“You’re making me do this… If you don’t call him, I won’t talk to you for a week. Not even work related stuff. I will ignore you.”  
Dean didn’t want that. Bobby was one of his favorite people ever. He loved to talk to Bobby because he had always been there for him in his youth, when his father wasn’t… He used to think that Bobby was the wisest person he had ever met. And to bear a week without having the wise words of Bobby… He couldn’t do it.  
He went straight for his left pocket, and took the napkin from last night. He dialed the number and waited for a response.  
After a few rings Castiel picked up.  
“Hello.”  
“Hmm.. Hi. This is Dean.” Dean said. “I’m not sure if you member me… But we met last night… Well, actually it was today… at the Bar.”  
“Oh. Right… Dean. How are you?”  
“I’m good. You?” Dean asked him, feeling a little better with himself, after knowing that Castiel remembered him.  
“Hangover… So not so well. Any way, you called… Do you want something?”  
Bobby looked at Dean. He was talking with Dean, his lips said “Ask him.”  
“Actually, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to meet some new people. My uncle, my brother and I are going to have lunch on Saturday. Would you like to come?” Dean finally said, happy that he managed not to stutter.  
“I don’t know, Dean… I told you, people don’t usually like me…” Castiel started, but his words were cut off by Dean.  
“Yeah, I heard you, these are my people and if they don’t like you, then I will be the first to say that they’re stupid.”  
“Watch it!” Bobby was not liking where the conversation was heading.  
Once Dean realized Castiel hadn’t replied yet, Dean decided to invite also his brother.  
“If you don’t want to come alone, feel free to bring your brother. Gabriel, right?”  
“Yeah, Gabriel. You mean it? Won’t we be disturbing?”  
“Of course not. I’m the one asking you, right?”  
“Yeah”  
“So don’t worry. If you disturbed us, would I invite you?”  
“I suppose you’re right.”  
Happy that he got Castiel to agree, he started asking some important stuff.  
“Is Saturday okay with you?”  
“Yes. But we can’t go lunch.”  
“Alright… Would dinner be better?”  
“It would. Sorry to be disturbing you already. But my brother will only be around after lunch.”  
“Is he out of town?” Dean asked, wanting to know more.  
“Yes. But he can make it to dinner. He’s coming back from a business trip.”  
“Ok. I’ll text you the address.”  
“Ok.”  
“And, Cas…” Dean started a bit shy.  
“Yes…”  
“You can call me any time.”  
They said good-bye and hang up.  
“Was it that difficult?” Bobby asked smiling.  
“Not really, but now I know he remembers me, that he wasn’t that drunk, and that he will come have dinner with us… So you’re invited to eat dinner at our place too.”  
Bobby smiled.  
“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”  
Bobby was proud of Dean, despite being a coward he was still the one that talked to that Cas kid. So he wasn’t that much of a coward… He just had a difficult time gaining courage. And Bobby usually tried to be the one making him gather the courage he needed.  
“So lunch and dinner. Now I have to talk to Sam.”  
“Actually… Now you need to work.” Bobby said… He might be like family, but he didn’t just run from work when he had made plans for lunch… He would finish his job first, and then he would do the necessary stuff for the said lunch.  
“Yeah. Of course Bobby.” Dean replied blushing a little, he completely forgot he was still at work.  
He went to grab his coat, and went to his car. He was on patrol, so he was going to go around town and stop teenagers’ fights, and he was going to catch a burglar. He would not attempt to do it. He would succeed, so that on Saturday he could talk about those deeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review!! ^^ I want to know what you think of this.. Should I continue? is it awfull? you want me to stop it?


End file.
